Back to Where We Started
by k.angelique
Summary: As the War of the Ring ends, the Fellowship must continue their old lives. Legolas returns home ready to make the best of life. Yet, he feels as if something is missing. Can he find time to fall in love, while battling the evil that still lurks?
1. An End to Many Things

An end to many things

The great walls of Minas Tirith had seen better days. The slow process of rebuilding was on its way and while the sounds of cheers and laughter could be heard throughout it's stone halls, it was a bittersweet sound. Many grieved for the lives lost to Sauron's army, but each day brought them more closure as mass burials took place. In the midst of their happiness for their new crowned king, the scent of despair still hung in the air as the burning of orc bodies left a foul stench of death behind them.

Despite all of this, it was a happy time. The war of the ring was over. Rebuilding had begun. And while some lives had ended, already more were beginning. The great banquet halls of Minas Tirith remained open and the people of Gondor were treated to feasts and dancing almost every night. Aragorn was determined to win the moral of his people, and if it took a banquet every night for the rest of the year, he was willing to do it.

Another night of being treated to delicacies ensued, only this night was more honorable than most. This banquet was in honor of the Fellowship, of the lives lost, and of Rohan. The many peoples of Gondor had returned recently from Rohan after Théoden's burial. The Fellowship had remained by Aragorn's side for the last few months and were finally about to begin their journey homeward. Or whatever was left of this place that still stood tall and glorious in their memory.

Drunken laughter filled the nights and reverberated through out the tower. The men of Rohan had since left back to their land, but they were not forgotten as random cheers echoed through out the night. "To Rohan!" shouted a group of particularly drunk and happy group of men. "To Rohan!" The rest of the men in the hall replied.

Great banners decorated the walls, and beer flowed freely through the cups of the men. Women danced, great dresses twirling across the room. In the corner a group sat, looking exhausted, but exuberant with their triumphs. Merry leaned back in his chair, holding a pipe fondly to his chest, "How I've missed you Longbottom Leaf".

Merry and Pippin eagerly smoked as Frodo chuckled at them. Gandalf also sat back with a pipe in his hand. Legolas held a beer in his hand, and Gimli held two. "The men of Gondor have fine ale, but it lacks against the dwarfish brew!" Gimli roared out, quite obviously drunk.

"My fine friend, you have had too much to drink," Legolas teased his short friend.

"Ah, I know how to hold my liquor, Master Elf." Gimli's ale slopped from his cup and his words slurred together. It was their last night in Gondor before they returned home and no one gave him any more comments on his drinking, though they knew he would have a hard time rising for his return voyage.

These are the thoughts of Gimli on returning home:

He does not know what he will find. He has had no word from his people. Did war reach them? Where they safe? Did they need to rebuild? He knows that his part in the fellowship was necessary and was imperative, but he cannot help feeling a pang of guilt at leaving his own people to defend themselves. He knows there were many great warriors among them, but still the image of the Mines of Moria torments him constantly from the back of his mind. He is anxious to return home, but fearful of what he will find. He knows the worst is over; there is no more need for the fellowship. Still, he doesn't feel right about leaving his friends. He is comforted in the fact that while the fellowship breaks apart, their friendship will not. He does not let his concerns show, for a great warrior dwarf has no fears.

"For Frodo!" A cheer erupts from across the room. Frodo feels himself blush, feeling undeserving of this attention.

"Frodo, don't be so modest," chirps Merry.

"You saved all of Middle Earth! Because of you there will be peace always!" Shouts Pippin.

"Peace? Yes." Mumbled Gandalf. "For now."

"Gandalf," Frodo begins, "Sauron's armies have been destroyed, what more is left to trouble your mind?"

"My dear hobbit, a great evil has passed from this land indeed, but evil has not died. For as long as good remains, there will always lurk evil in the darkness." This statement held a sense of foreboding in Frodo.

"Don't listen to him lad," Gimli yelled over the roar of laughter from a nearby table.

"Yes, Frodo," Legolas put forth, "He issues none but an old man's worries."

"Hm. Yes, yes indeed. A very old man." Gandalf smiled to himself. "Legolas is right dear Frodo, I'm nothing but an old fool." He grinned at Frodo from behind his pipe.

"Gandalf?" asked Pippin, "Where has Sam gotten off to?"

"Ah. Dear Sam, I'm afraid, is quite anxious to return home. You will find him preparing for your travels."

"Dear Sam." Frodo chimed fondly, more to himself than to anyone else.

The night continued on through out the night, until one by one the groups, the couples, and the individuals drifted off to their chambers to sleep. The hobbits left first, chattering excitedly about returning to the Shire, Gimli left next, though not by choice. He was dragged out of the room after passing out at the table. Gandalf left the great hall, more so to think on his own than to go to sleep. And as the hall began to be sparser and finally empty, only Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas remained. Sensing words being left unspoken, Arwen excused herself and lightly kissed Aragorn on the cheek. It was the kind of kiss only elves could give. A touch so light and gentle you could hardly even tell it existed, if not for the warmth that immediately spread through out your body. A slight smile swept across his face, then he glanced at his friend and the smile became one of welcome for him.

"Legolas…"

"I must thank you for your great hospitality, my friend."

"Legolas, no thanks is necessary, I owe you my life."

"And I, mine."

"What troubles you my friend?"

"Nothing troubles me, only thoughts that entertain my mind. I am thinking of leaving Mirkwood."

"Leaving? To the Undying Lands?"

"No, not yet. My time for the Undying Lands is far from come, not until past your time, Elissar."

"I am thinking of starting a new Elven colony… I am sorry my friend, this is not what I have come to discuss with you."

"Then speak your mind my friend," Aragorn motioned to Legolas to sit beside him.

"I suppose I feel as though I have stayed by your side for so long, it seems odd to consider leaving."

"Ah, Legolas," Aragorn smiled. "I feel the same. You have become a dear friend to me, but now that the War of the Ring is over, I feel it is time for us to return to our lives."

"Yes." Legolas said smirking at his friend, "Your life with Arwen."

Aragorn looked back at him. "Yes. I don't know how I could live with out her."

"You are lucky my friend. I know I leave you in good hands." Legolas rose and seemed content with the outcome of their conversation.

"Take care, my friend. I should expect word from you that you had a safe journey?"

"You do not worry that I can not take care of myself, Elissar?"

Aragorn grinned, "Of course not my friend."

They both rose and held each other, as good friends do, and said goodnight. Legolas went to his room, but did not sleep. His mind was not troubled, only busy. He could sense something… but he didn't know what. Something was about to happen. Good or bad? He could not sense. An adventure? Yes. But of what sorts? He sat cross-legged on his bed, his golden hair reflecting the light about him. His eyes remained closed, his stature peaceful. As the sounds of the outside crept in through his window, with the silver strands of moonlight, he allowed himself to lie down and rest. That night he slept better then he had since before the war.

And thus begins the tale of the journeys of Legolas after the War of the Ring:


	2. Back to Where We Started

Just to say, although everyone knows… I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Tolkien. (At least so far in the story). And by the way, I'd love a review. Now back to the story…

                                      

Back to Where We Started

Despite Aragorn's offer for men to accompany him, Legolas left early that morning on his own. His horse had long since recovered the exhaustion of the War was eager to return from whence they had come. As Legolas had saddled him that morning, he had nickered and whinnied in great excitement. "Yes my friend, we are going home." Legolas left behind all packs and the saddle that had been left for him. He longed to ride his horse the way had, what seemed like so long ago. Fast, free, in leisure. Not racing toward or away from a battle. But running for fun, for pure excitement. He ached to hear hoofs beating on the compact ground. He could not recall the sound of a river lapping around rocks and shores. He could not remember the smell of fresh forest air, nor the deep, rich color of the leaves. Suddenly, more than ever, his heart longed to return to the forest, his home.

He had said his goodbyes and excused himself. Saying goodbye to his friends had been painful. But he could no longer deny himself the call of the beckoning trees. He left just before the others. His hand stroked his horses back, feeling the coarse, yet soft hair and mane. He lightly leapt on the horses back, grabbed hold, and sent the horse running fast and far.

The air whipped at his face, but it felt good, it felt right. His own long golden locks danced in the wind behind him. From afar he was a sight to behold. Too fast to focus on, he was a blur of gold blazing off to return to his past, to determine his future.

Legolas knew that it would take him over a week, horseback to arrive at Mirkwood. As much as he wanted to once again walk through the trees he grew up with, he also knew the risks of pushing his horse farther that he could go. It had been a long, grueling day of riding, and so as the last lights of dusk reproached, Legolas found a safe spot to camp for the night.

As much as he would have liked to camp out in the open, under the stars, he was smarter than that. Sauron may be gone, but as Gandalf had reminded them only he night before, evil still lurked amongst them. He thought of Shelob, from Frodo's story, and remembered how his home forest Greenwood had been renamed as Mirkwood due to their kind. He thought of the orcs who had gotten away, of the Harad peoples, who were still an enemy of the Men of Gondor. He realized that, while one great evil had been destroyed, there were still so many left in this world.

Yet as he gazed at the silver moon and the stars gleaming in the twilight night, he could not be burdened by these thoughts. He sensed no danger, no presence of evil anywhere near. He could hear the trees, swaying and groaning. Telling the stories of Fanghorn forest amongst themselves. He hadn't realized how terribly exhausted he was until he lay down. Then quite suddenly, he drifted off to sleep. Though not as we would, but in the way that all elves sleep while traveling. A restful slumber, with the mind still conscious of its surroundings.

These are the thoughts of Legolas on returning home:

He does not know what it will be like, returning to a 'normal' life. The last year has been spent traveling, fighting, and overcoming all odds. How can he go back into the motions of the life he left behind? And yet, he yearns for this life. He yearns to feel familiar trees beneath his fingertips. His heart aches to hear his people speaking amongst themselves in quiet Elvish tones. He dreams of clean sheets, clean clothes, the feel of another in his presence, with out the undertones of fear. And while he tries to suppress this thought, he longs to touch another, to be comforted and loved. He tries to ignore this last image in his mind, but now, more than ever, with the thoughts of Aragorn and Arwen fresh in his mind; he begins to wish for that same attachment. Perhaps he will find it back in Mirkwood? But as quickly as this thought enters his mind, it is forgotten. He has other worries. Other hopes. As he nears closer and closer home, he begins to grow nervous, anxious, of returning to land he left, what seems like so long ago.

After many long, tireless days Legolas finally reached the borders of the Mirkwood forest. It was nearing night, and Legolas decided to finish the journey the following day. He let his horse go on to graze and meander through the lush, green grass. Legolas stared in awe at the great trees. He ran his fingers over the cracks and bumps in the bark of a great, wise, and old tree to his right. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of leaves, grass, the scent of life. Thanks to his keen elf hearing, he heard water running not far in the distance and his eyes shot open. Suddenly his whole body ached with the desire to drink this water. A slight tremble ran through him at the thought of this crisp water, and the shockingly cold flavor it would be sure to contain. He was not particularly thirsty, yet he strode toward the small stream with purpose and determination. For once he drank of this water, he would be home.

He leaned beside the small stream and gazed into his reflection, or what he could see of it. Golden locks of his long, smooth hair fell out of place before him. He cupped some of the gently flowing water into his hands and brought it up to his lips. He felt so at ease, so at home. His heart belonged to the woods.

The last sign of light began to fade into blackness. Legolas remained by the stream, leaning against a tree. He knew there was no need to search out a safe spot tonight. If there is anything an elf knows how to do, it's how to live amongst the trees. He made a small fire and finished off the provisions he had carried with him. No need to ration any longer. At daybreak he would be home. Home. Home, where his friends would greet him. Home, where his father would welcome him. Home, where, no doubt, many female elves would be anxious to greet this newly returned hero of Middle Earth. At this thought he almost blushed to himself. "Legolas," he reprimanded himself, "you are beginning to think like a young elf indeed." And once again he forced his mind to stray from this line of thought.

He slept on the woodland floor, the scent of the earth filling his being. Leaves padded the already soft forest floor that he lay on. While he slept he dreamed of trees and leaves. He dreamed of his home, of his father. And try as he might, he dreamed of feeling the warmth of another's touch. On his shoulder, grazing against his hand. A light touch. A sweet touch. Yet, an almost sad touch.

"Please let me come with you."

"Amin hiraetha. (I'm sorry) I must go alone."

"A'maelamin… (My beloved)"

"Melamin, Lle vesta? (My love, Do you promise?)"

"Amin vesta?... Mani? (Do I promise?...what?)"

"Vesta… (Promise---)"

And then he awoke. Something had awaken him. He quietly crept up, grabbed his bow and hid himself among the trees. What had he heard? Any sound could have caused him to awake. Yet, the most he listened the less he heard. The trees where quiet and still, and there was not even the chatter of birds between the trees. Perhaps the silence had caused him to stir. But that still left him with the question… What had caused all the creatures to hold their tongues? Someone was near by. He stayed against the tree, not daring to move, and waited. The longer he sat, the more convinced he became that it had been his imagination. Yet he remained against the tree. Listening with all his elf abilities through the dark, for some clue as to what had startled his slumber.

As he waited, glaring through the trees in the semi-dark, he began to recall his dream. Who had been talking? He could not remember. The jumble of voices and the confusing conversation left him unsure of what his dream had even been about. There was a woman. He knew that much. A gentle voice. He remembered being touched. A light, weightless touch. "I have been in battle for too long. My mind begins to wander." He whispered to himself.

He finally attributed the dream and the noise that had awoken him to his imagination. An hallucination caused due to anticipation and the stress of the year. He could sense no danger anywhere around him. Once he finally convinced himself that he was over reacting, he decided he might as well head out and start for home. There was not much light, but with in an hour the sun would be creeping up into the sky.

He remained pressed against the tree for one second longer. Finally he felt foolish. He let his bow drop, and he stepped out into the open. He set his bow down to being packing up for the last leg of his journey. Then, an unmistakable noise. He flipped around and saw them. Five of them.

"You let down your guard far too easy."

                                                   

Oh, a cliffhanger. Sorry. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. Please leave me a review! Thanks!


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Ok, here is chapter three. Hope you guys like it. More action to come. Please leave me reviews. Thanks.

                                           

An Unexpected Visitor

"Father!"

"My son, my heart is gladdened by your arrival!"

King Thranduil grabbed his son and held him close. Legolas laughed and was welcomed by the other four elves surrounding his father. The others hugged him, greeted him, and congratulated him. There was laughing, kissing, and interrupted conversation. Legolas and his father never successfully completed a whole sentence. They kept interrupting themselves, and interrupting each other, with laughs, hugs, and, "I can't believe you're back!"

"It's wonderful to be home."

"Come, let us get back into Mirkwood. Then you must share with us the tales of your journey. Ellisdin, ride ahead and tell the others to prepare a feast in honor of my son. We shall have a very excellent night indeed."

The elf called Ellisdin smiled and nodded at Legolas before jumping lightly on his horse. His jet-black hair cascaded around his shoulders. He was very fair skinned, like most all elves, and notably known as handsome. Yet, his most treasured attribute was his kindness, his gentleness, his uncanny ability to soothe emotional wounds that others may not have noticed they had. Legolas had grown up with him. Ellisdin was only 3 years older than him. They had always gotten along wonderfully, and as Legolas watched him wave and ride off, he wondered why they had not been closer. As he looked around at the others, he wondered that about all of them.



Later that night, after a grand feast in Legolas's honor he was anxious to go to his room. He had been overwhelmed by seeing so many old friends. They had begged him to share his stories, and he delighted them by his narration of adventures he had been on. He told them of riding through the passes of the dead, of taking the Corsair ships at Pelergir. The women elves flocked around him smiling and laughing. He enjoyed being home, but was not one who was accustomed to so much attention. He was already anxious for everyone to become enthralled with other stories and tales. He was glad for the company, but more than anything he wished to walk alone through the woods, for everything to be normal again. He had not let himself imagine the day would come when he would return home. He had been prepared to give his life for Aragorn and the War of the Ring. But now here he was, back where he had started.

He finally excused himself and worked his way through a throng of people to get to the outside. He walked to his room, a room he hadn't seen in such a long time and he stood. He closed his eyes to take in the scent and the sound of being home.

"'Quel undome (Good evening) Legolas."

A slender woman walked into Legolas' room with a handful of sheets and fresh clothes. He recognized seeing her here from before he had left. She cared for his father and his guests. He remembered that she had also worked as a healer.

"Hello," he greeted back. "May I assist you my Lady?"

She smiled softly at him and slid her hair that fell like water around her shoulders back behind her ears. She set the sheets down onto his bed and walked over to him. "It is I who have come to assist you, my Prince." She bowed ever so slightly to him and walked back over to his bed to prepare it for him.

"My lady," he walked over to her. "I thank you for your help, but I think I can manage to make my own bed. I did not see you just now at the feast. Have you eaten yet?"

"Please call me Leilia. Thank you for your concern. I am not hungry. I do apologize for not being able to welcome you, my Prince, I was trying to prepare your room for you."

"Do not apologize Leilia. It is I who should apologize. My father should know I am capable of preparing my own room and bed."

Legolas walked over and took the sheets from in front of her.

"You have had a long journey. I shall leave you to rest. Saesa omentien lle. (It has been a pleasure meeting you.)"

"Diola lle (Thank you)." He replied.

And with that Leilia was gone. He could still hear her quiet footsteps slowly work their way between the trees and farther, farther away from him. Legolas now wished that she had stayed. He would have enjoyed the company of another who would not prod him with questions about his trip. He would have enjoyed one more look into her deep, brown eyes that held a look of innocence and a vast wealth of knowledge.

Leilia. He was glad she had reminded him of her name. He had recognized her, and remembered times before when she had made his bed, brought him food, or extra clothes. Yet her name did not sound familiar. Perhaps he had never known it before. Perhaps he had never asked.

He had finished making his bed and sat on the edge. He was not entirely as tired as he had first thought. He took the clean clothes Leilia had brought and went to clean himself. He was looking forward to his first night in clean elven clothing in a warm elven bed.



Legolas couldn't sleep. He got up and looked at the mass of trees surrounding his room. He walked out among them. He could hear the rustle of leaves above him. Behind him a few lights remained lit. The large room where the banquet in his honor had been held only hours before was now clean and empty, save for a few. He could see Leilia's gentle frame move around the room, along with two or three other elves. He had to resist the urge to walk over to her. She glanced up and caught him looking at her. She smiled and looked away. Now he felt like a fool. He walked away from his spot and back to his room.

When Leilia looked up, he was gone.

Legolas once again laid on the soft, warm bed in his father's house. Possible the only place in the world he had always felt safe and at home in. He had made it back to a place he never thought he would see again. Yet a thought in the back of his mind kept him from being at peace.

"You are restless here?" His father asked.

This was the second time in one day his father had snuck up on him. Legolas smiled slightly, he still had much to learn. He pondered his father's question. He had said it more as a statement and Legolas could tell his father had sensed his very thoughts.

"I do not know why." Legolas remarked truthfully.

"You have changed a great deal, my son. You have fought long and hard."

Legolas remained facing ahead; he had not yet looked at his father. He stared at the wall of his room; its color was a tender light green, though it looked silver when hit directly with the moonlight. A long silence spread between them. Legolas did not know what to say to his father.

"You are no longer able to remain a prince. Your heart calls for more. You wish to be a king."

Legolas looked at his father now. Hurt in his eyes. "You think I have come to take your place?"

"Nay, my son, I do not think that. I can sense that you will become a great leader one day. It has been seen that you will lead a great colony of woodland elves, Legolas."

Legolas turned away from his father again. "Perhaps. Yes, this thought has entered my mind, father."

"You will be a great leader my son. When you are ready, I will assist you however I may. I am proud of you my son."

Legolas pondered his father's remarks and looked to where his father had been. He knew he would already be gone. He was right. He smiled to himself. His father was just as agile and swift as always.

Legolas could finally feel the drowsiness of sleep overcoming him. With one last look at the stars and the moon and the trees, he lied down and closed his eyes. He knew that night he would have no dreams or worries. So he relaxed his body and let himself drift into sleep.



His eyes flung open after only what seemed like five minutes of sleep.

"My prince! You must come quick, your father has summoned you!"

Legolas could detect the urgency in Leilia's voice. Something was wrong. He could sense that someone had entered Mirkwood who had not been there when he had fallen asleep. There was an unknown presence. And fear.

"My lady, what is wrong?"

"There is a woman! It is being said she was attacked by orcs. Your father has summoned a meeting of all the warriors. Please, you must hurry!"

Orcs? How could this be? Still, he could not be surprised. While Sauron had been defeated there still remained some Orcs who had not been destroyed. They were bound to show themselves sooner or later and continue with their quest of evil.

Legolas grabbed his bow from the side of his room and, having already adjusted his eyes to the darkness, rushed through the trees to the spot his father would be waiting.


	4. A Face From the Past

Ok, here is chapter 4. Let's see. All places belong to Tolkien, as do Legolas and Thranduil and Elrond. Obviously Gimli (who is mentioned) and the Hobbits (ditto) do too. All the rest of the characters are mine. I made up too many names to list them all. :)

Ok, enjoy and leave me comments please. Oh, and a special thanks to ABeautifulLetDown, because she is my first fan! Yea! Ok, ok to the story…

                                            

A Face from the Past

Legolas was not the first to arrive to the meeting. There was a group of about fifteen elves already gathered and a few more began to scramble in. There was an air of uneasiness and uncertainty. Everyone glanced around giving questioning looks to one another. The gathering consisted mainly of males, but the few female elves that had followed the others out attempted to mask their concern. Traces of fear swept across their faces. There were murmurs of trouble… danger.

Then he saw her. She sat next to Thranduil looking exhausted. Legolas saw Leilia bring her a blanket and whisper something to her that seemed to calm her down. She nodded and a forced smile pursed through her lips. "Settle down, please," Thranduil commanded in a loud, but gentle voice. Legolas made his way to his father's side and took his rightful place at his father's right.

"Ada (Father), what has happened?" Legolas whispered to his father. Thranduil suddenly looked so old. He looked into his son's eyes and shook his head. "Orcs."

The elves sat around the king. Their voices became hushed at the command of their king, but they still shared furtive glances at each other, and this injured stranger. Leilia was tending to the girl, muttering elven phrases and inspecting her wounds. "Please, I'm fine. Thank you." It was the first words this new woman had spoken. At the sound of her voice, all lingering whispers halted and dead silence ensued.

"Thank you," Thranduil spoke. "We have an urgent matter to discuss. This lady," Thranduil said motioning to the golden haired elf "was traveling to Mirkwood from Rivendell with a group of our brothers. A group of orcs overtook them at Anduin River…



Ireth and the others were traveling to Mirkwood, bearing gifts from Elrond to Legolas and Thranduil. It was Rivendell's way of congratulating Legolas's heroic efforts. He had sent similar gifts to be sent to the hobbits, and to Gimli as well.

Ireth had been privileged enough to join the group traveling to Mirkwood. Admittedly she had ulterior motives…

They had been traveling for a few days now, and were almost half way to their destination. They reached the Auduin River and had settled for a break from walking. They took out their Lembas bread and drank from the cool, river water. It had been a quiet and peaceful trip so far. The weather had been in their favor and the trip had been fairly quiet so far. Even going through the mountains had been uneventful.

It wasn't until the break of their third day that Ireth suddenly looked about her, alarmed.

"Dina! (Quiet!)" She whispered.

"I feel it too," muttered the elf next to her.

"Thasda'l, weapons ready."

"They are coming from over there. I hear them approaching. Maybe thirty. We have a minutes lead on them, no more."

"Should we try to out run them?"

"They are on the path back to Rivendell. We can not let them get through with out sending warning ahead."

Ireth was the only female among them, and the rest of the elves felt the need to protect her, even though it was quite known that she could handle herself in battle. "Ireth, run ahead. Take my horse; his speed will keep you safe. Speed to Mirkwood, send for help!"

Ireth knew it would be of no avail to protest and she grabbed the horse, and leapt on. She gave them fearful nods and told them to take care. She turned to leave.

"Ireth!" Maeglin called after her. Maeglin was one of the most respected elves, aside from Elrond who had yet to travel to the Undying Lands. "Uuma dela (Do not worry), we will be together shortly." Ireth nodded to him and headed straight for Mirkwood. The safest route would be through the old Forest Road, then to follow Celduin up to the Woodland Elves. However, the quickest route would be to cut through the Mirkwood Mountains and head straight to the Forest River. She knew what she had to do. She pressed the horse as fast as he could go. She sensed the orcs in her path only a moment before she saw them. There were four of them, scouts most likely. Three orcs, and one Urukai.

Her horse trampled two of the orcs, with ease. All that remained was the Urukai who laughed at her as she tried to pass, and an orc who was looking at her hungrily. She could out run them with her horse.

"My lady," the orc spit out with much sarcasm. "Such beauty..." he scoffed. "Come down, let me touch you. I won't hurt you much." He laughed at himself, while Ireth calculated her next move. She stroked her horses back. She could sense his unease. He snorted and nickered in fear. "Come down, pretty thing, so I may show you how orcs treat women of your kind!" He licked his lips and stared at her.

"Amin feuya ten' lle! (You disgust me!)" Ireth spat.

Her horse knew her next move before she did. She backed up a few steps and prepared to run ahead. The horse began to run at full speed and the orc and Urukai knew they could not stop her. They moved aside. As the horse jumped in the air to clear them the Urukai flung his arm back and released his black metal sword into the air. It struck his mark. Ireth let our a pained scream. The Urukai's weapon was lodged in the back of her right shoulder. He let out a shriek of pleasure as he watched Ireth flee from them.

Ireth held on to the horse's mane. It took all her concentration to keep her from letting go. She tried as hard as she could to keep the pain from entering her mind. Even more, she tried to keep the images of what could have happened to her friends, from tormenting her. She had pulled the weapon out of her back and groaned. There was no time to stop and tend to her wound. She could tell it wasn't life threatening. Maeglin's horse, Belegohtar (mighty warrior) could sense the urgency of their pace. When darkness fell, neither of them was ready to stop. Horse and rider rode well into the night. They did not stop to rest for more than a few hours at a time. Just before dawn of the second day, she could see the Woodland Elves home before her. And it was a sight for sore eyes.



"… She has traveled the last two days to reach us. From what she knows, the orcs were headed to Rivendell. What happened of her other escorts is uncertain. Now what is left to us is the decision of what to do next."

"Father," Legolas stood up. "Let me take a few elves with me, and go with haste to Rivendell. We shall make sure that they are safe, and have not been overcome by the orcs. Since we do not know how many of those vile creatures that traveled together, we can not guess at the amount of danger that Rivendell may find themselves in."

Thranduil looked proudly at his son. "You speak like a leader, so I will send you to Rivendell as you have requested, you may pick your men to assist you. Immediately a few elves stood up to volunteer their services. Twelve in all. Among them was Ellisdin, son of Ethinar, Thandis, son of Ithminger, and Curucuar, son of Tel'raa.

"My Lord," a voice spoke up. A female elf, which leaned against an ornament cane made her way to the circle. This was Vanimle, a well known, and highly respected healer in the Woodland realm. Many years ago she had suffered a horrible injury to her leg due to a band of orcs traveling through these parts. The fact that she had managed to save her leg at all was testament to her healing abilities. Her only sign of this injury now, was a slight imbalance on her left leg. "Permit me to speak."

"Of course Vanimle," Thranduil smiled at the woman. "What troubles you?"

"You do not know what has happened to the elves that accompanied this young one," she motioned to the elf that sat with a blanket now pulled like a cloak over her. "They could still be alive, on the road, injured. Allow me to travel with them, the skills of a healer may be needed."

Thranduil appeared to be thinking to himself. "Vanimle, you know that I treasure you and your wisdom," he said carefully. "But this must be a mission of haste. Speed is of the essence." He said gently, not wishing to pursue this subject more.

She smiled at him. "I understand your concerns. I would hold them back, slow them down."

"Vanimle---" Thranduil began desperately.

"Peace," she smiled again. "My Lord, I understand your meaning. Then allow one who has been in my charge to go. I have taught her many skills, that may prove useful." Leilia stepped forward towards Thranduil.

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned his son.

Legolas had been watching this interchange with something like amusement. Vanimle was a very close friend of his fathers. Besides his mother, she may have been the only woman Legolas had ever heard speak this way to his father. Had Legolas commanded his father to have peace, it would have been most likely met with stern looks. His father's questioning however, awoke him from this train of thought,

"Yes Ada?"

"Would you have a healer accompany you?"

Legolas looked at Leilia and solemnly smiled. He suddenly realized he would love nothing more than to have her accompany him. He felt ashamed of this thought. There were elves that could be in danger and he was wondering what it would be like getting to know more about her. Perhaps she shouldn't come. Still, a healer would be needed and his father was right, Vanimle would not be able to make the trip.

"I would be delighted to bring along someone with your abilities, my lady," Legolas answered. "But we must leave quickly; time is of the essence." He motioned towards the other elves, "Pack your things and grab your weapons. We leave in one hour, at the first sign of sunlight."

Elves hurried off to prepare provisions for those leaving. Those who were leaving went to get their horses and their weapons ready. Leilia hurried off to pack a bag of necessary herbs, plants, and balms. Soon all that remained was Thranduil, Legolas, and the elf from Rivendell.

The night was still dark, despite the few lights that had been put up in haste for their emergency meeting. For the first time Legolas was able to glance at this newcomer. The blanket covered her like a cloak and hid her features. "Legolas," his father began. "I will entrust her into your care. Return her home safely." An odd look, a smirk perhaps, passed over his father's face and he nodded to the elf and smiled at her. He started to walk away, but called back, "Take care, Ireth."

Ireth? Legolas thought. This name hit him like a punch. His mind raced. Rivendell and Ireth? He fought for composure. It must be a mistake. Ireth lowered the blanket.

"Oio naa elealla alasse', Legolas" Ireth whispered.

"Ireth!" Legolas gasped. He was at a loss for words. "Ireth…" was all he could manage to say.

                                            

I know, how awful am I. I don't mean to make them all end in cliff hangers.


	5. Dangerous Thoughts

Hey everybody, sorry this chapter is a bit brief. Don't worry, the next chapter will be pretty long, I promise. Hope you enjoy & please leave me feedback, it makes me oh-so-happy.



Dangerous Thoughts

These are the thoughts of Leilia on traveling to Rivendell:

She is worried about the elves that could be in danger, or worse, have died. She thinks of her sisters, both who married elves from Rivendell and desperately hopes that out of those who were attacked, none were her brother-in-law. She fears the unknown, not knowing if they will find destruction or danger. Yet, she feels safe…with Legolas. She mentally scolds herself for being attracted to him. She remembers seeing him earlier that night, watching her. Had he been any closer he would have seen her cheeks flush, no doubt. She couldn't explain what she felt for him. Elves are rational beings that do not jump into things with out a great deal of thought, relationships most definitely applied. Relationships? She almost laughed. She shrugs off these thoughts and realizes the foolish path they have lead her on. A prince of Mirkwood, in a relationship with the elf who maintains his father's house? It was absurd to even imagine. Whatever she felt for him, it did not matter. Her duty was as a healer. That was all.



Legolas and Ireth walked between the tall, dark trees. His horse had been readied, and his father had sent someone to prepare provisions for his trip. He still had a quarter of an hour before he had to make his way over to meet the others. They silently wove through the maze of trees, slowly, but deliberately.

"Are you sure you feel fine?" Legolas asked, turning towards her. He looked into her crystal blue eyes that that held the hint of a smile. Her long blond hair peeked out from behind the elven cloak she now dawned.

"I am well enough, Legolas," she whispered.

They stood looking at each other and Legolas smiled first. "So you must tell me how you have been." He glanced down at the floor, no longer able to hold her bold gaze. Ireth took a step closer to him.

"I must admit," she whispered, "I am doing a lot better now." She tenderly grasped his hand, and ran her fingers over his smooth knuckles. She gently let his hand drop back down to his side. She brought her eyes back up to his and found him gazing back into hers.

"Ireth…" he began.

She silenced him with a smile.

'That smile,' he thought. A swarm of emotions fell over him. How could he find himself in this place again, with her by his side? A brisk breeze was the only thing that assured him he wasn't dreaming.

"I have missed you, Legolas."

"And I, you, my Lady."

"My Lady?" Ireth smirked. "I do not believe I have heard you call me that since the first day we met."

"Ireth…I am glad you are well. It is… a great comfort to me to have you in presence once more…" Legolas was unsure of how to finish his thoughts.

"You are uncomfortable Legolas. I can sense it all about you. Why are you at unease around me? You have been with me before…" she whispered this with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Yes Ireth, we were very close…once."

"I had once believed that we would be married."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes. Too long." Ireth smiled at him. Her golden hair fell around her shoulders. Her eyes held a kind of joy and softness. For a moment Legolas thought she was going to kiss him. Instead she turned around and made her way back through the trees. Legolas stood still, his mind racing.

These are Legolas' thoughts on Ireth's return:

He remembers the past they shared together, long ago. He remembers a time before Sauron had reached full power, and he was carefree and young. He remembers meeting her at a trip to Rivendell many, many years ago. They had spent the summer together, they had fallen in love. They had shared many passionate kisses, many tender touches, but nothing more than that. Now she was back. It felt bittersweet. Ireth was from so far in his past that he did not know how to travel back to that time, to feel those feelings for her. Still… he felt drawn to her. There was no doubt he was attracted to her. He felt such a strong pull inside of him to reach out to her, to pull her close…to kiss her. And when he allows himself to close his eyes and remember her kisses, all he can see is Leilia's face. 'Why do these thoughts plague my mind?' he wonders. Whenever he thinks about Ireth, he remembers the face of a girl he hardly knows…



The sun's rays begin to peak over the trees. Legolas rushed to his horse and jumped aboard his back.

"Is everyone ready?" Legolas asks the men, also on horseback, surrounding him. Leilia rides over to them and motions for Legolas' attention.

"May I please speak to you for just a moment, my Lord?"

"Of course." Legolas moved his horse over to hers. "We must be off, are you ready?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid something is wrong with Ireth." Leilia noticed the sudden change in Legolas' face.

"What is the problem? She is not fairing well? Will she be alright?"

Leilia spoke quickly, while trying to decipher what the tones in Legolas' voice were hinting at. "She will be fine, but your father asked me to redress her wound before we left. It seems to have gotten worse. I applied some Halithar flower to the wound. She will be fine. I only worry about her ability to ride a horse. Your father has requested her to stay here and recover from her injuries. She seemed displeased, but agreed with him."

Legolas carefully took in all this news. "I see," he replied with a nod. "Thank you, my lady. We shall be off then," Legolas said to her with a smile and a nod.

Legolas began to make his way back to the front of the elves when he heard Leila call from behind him. "Legolas? She asked me to tell you that she greatly awaits your return."

Legolas kept riding to the front, as though he had not heard her last comment. But he had. He had also detected the slightest bit of jealousy in Leilia's voice. When he reached the front and turned back around to look at her, however, her face emanated nothing but a calm, peaceful aura. Perhaps he had been imagining it. Still, he was somewhat relieved that Ireth would stay behind. She needed to heal, and he was afraid that she would have been a distraction.

"We ride towards Rivendell," Legolas loudly called over them. "We shall take the pass through the Mirkwood Mountains. Be on your guard. We do not know at the numbers, nor the intent of these orcs. At the fist sign of danger, have your bows at your ready. I have seen far too many fall to their hands, I will not see anymore." Legolas finished speaking to the others and nodded to the elves following him, as well as those who had come to see them off. "To Rivendell with haste!" And he was off.

A total of thirteen riders followed him into the Mirkwood forest, and hopefully all thirteen would be following him on his return voyage home. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Orcs. He had hoped he had seen the end of those vile creatures. Now here he was, not home but a day, and already they had disturbed the peace he had wanted to embrace.

They would ride fast and hard, trying to get Rivendell's borders as quickly as possible. They would aim for four days, but he would not push his riders more than they could handle. He was prepared to take five days, if need be. He looked back behind him at the group of elves, most of whom he had grown up with, following him into untold of danger. He caught the pitch black, silky streak of hair that flew behind Leilia as she rode past him. He had been concerned about her following with them, but as he watched her handle herself, he realized that she was just as capable as any of them. Her horse suddenly leapt in the air over a large, decaying tree stump that had been in her path. Legolas smiled in spite of himself. Maybe she was even more capable than he imagined.


End file.
